Nirrey Petals
Nirrey Petals'''hammtown.tumblr.com is the deutragonist of Tales of Somewhere, being a member of the Company and the main love interest of Jean-Jacques McLovin. Inicially, Nirrey unwillingly worked as part of Dr. Love's crew, until McLovin freed her from the vital contract her parents had made. From this moment on, she followed him on his quest for the Essences of Nature as fencer, friend, and eventually, girlfriend. Appearance, Style and Personality Nirrey is quite shorter than McLovin, and has white skin and bright green eyes. Her hair is smooth and not very long, reaching a little more than her neck, with hot pink highlights at its end. She's often seen using eyelashes and has a significant quantity of freckles by her nose and cheeks. She's got a slender, but also an "attractive" body (as noted by McLovin and Hugh Honeytongue), and usually wears either bright color shirts or geeky ones. While often seen as sweet, Nirrey can be quite harsh during moments of tension, reflecting her personality mostly tending to the emotional side. In several situations she will comment with sarcasm but also in a cheery way, being sympathetic and joyful. When about McLovin, Nirrey strongly believes in his capacity and will even turn upset if he acts in a constant pessimistic way. Her actions towards him and involving others show that she's got somewhat of a wild side. Nirrey's favorite hobbie in the world is drawing exotic locations on her sketchbook. Biography Before Tales of Somewhere It's implied that Nirrey had a really bad relationship with her parents, and due unknown circunstancies they ended up making a Contratus Vitalis with Dr. Love in which she would work for him eternally in exchange for a happy ending for them. After this deal, she spent at least twenty years working for Dr. Love, until the episodes of A Love for McLovin. In this meantime, she had seven boyfriends and broke up with all of them. Meeting McLovin and First Date Nirrey was present during the whole episode, but only met her future boyfriend during a break time at Big Bertha's Cafeteria, when she had to explain him that alcohol was not permitted inside Dr. Love's shows. This lead to a brief conversation about each other's backgrounds before he was pulled down to the program. When it came to an end, and he was asked to pick one of the girls on stage, he chose Nirrey instead of the contestants, much for Dr. Love's annoyance. Having signed her freedom, she agreed to go on a date with the conjurer, that was constantly interrupted by his friends. Had he thrown a smoke bomb, and giving the two opportunity to spend some time together, she decided by herself to follow him on his quest. While he was getting prepared and completing side quests, she patiently awaited at the Tasty Bread Inn, drawing. She attended McLovin's birthday, and officially became his girlfriend that day, and first kisses him. Greenwoods Expedition She followed the Company to Greenwoods, and spent most of the time there with McLovin, either talking, helping during fights or just passing time. There, they relationship grew romantic and affectionate, culminating in the two making love, eventually. Also, there she was kidnapped by fish-like creatures, and brought underwater, being only saved by having consumed one of Lunem's Ice Creams bought her by McLovin. The group eventually broke in their kingdom and not only saved her but also freed the conquetritons from their curse. She also got sick from eating chocolate at Jurumeia's Candy House. When McLovin left the group and went on his own, she was the first to follow him, alongside Leopard and Smile. As they reunited, she was the one that guided the Company to the Golden Forest. As the Talking Tree, previously seen in McLovin's dreams, was found, she helped them getting the ingredients for a "magical force field" that ended up being a big trick to pass the Tree Curse and free Britzulmik from it. As the group was defeated by the all-powerful goblin, McLovin chased him into the woods, only to be found and calmed down by her. The Genesis One of Nirrey's dreams was to visit the Genesis, a mysterious beautiful area inside of Greenwoods. As they got there, she was excited and pleased with all the inspiration she was having. This led to her making lots of drawings, later on. Her will to give on to the forest had her being easily controlled and almost killed by the forest spirits residing there, by falling down a well, that ended up actually being a portal to a weird land from elven myths. While all other people who fell there started losing their minds, Nirrey for unexplained reasons could keep her conscience to aid them regain theirs and escape. Moving on to a lake, the group met Hugh Honeytongue, a famous bard that for long insisted on flirting with her, much for hers and McLovin's annoyance. Because of him, she and her boyfriend ended up drowning in a lake that showed the two weird visions on the Forest's past and its involvement with the Essence of Nature. She was saved by Hugh, much for her despise, and McLovin finally had him frozen with a spell. The group moved on leaving him behind, then. Abilities and Equipment Abilities * '''Swordsmanship: Nirrey is an expert sword fighter, it being her weapon of choice. * Quick Thought and Speed: Nirrey has extremely quick reflexes, and attacks using high agility on her side. Equipment * Her signature weapon, the sword [[Bravery|'Bravery']], that has many unexplored magical properties and a mysterious connection with her. * When fighting in wars or battles with enough prep time, Nirrey dresses an elaborate customized armor. Relationships Jean-Jacques McLovin For further information, see the page McNirrey. Jean-Jacques McLovin is Nirrey's boyfriend, companion and pair. She was quite found of him when they had just met, and the relationship only grew as they spent time together. She had been his companion and friend for all occasions, though always contesting and arguing against him if she feels she has to. She is also loyal but somewhat cocky from time to time. In her optimistic personality, she thinks McLovin can do great as the hero of the prophecy, and wishes to be with him during the journey, always trying to make him feel good and less worried about his fate, getting get extremely annoyed when he doesn't listen to her. McLovin himself sees Nirrey as precious and unique, being different from every other girl that he ever had met. He is shown to be caring and protective around her, and promised to never let her down. It's evidenced both of them would die to save each other. Nirrey consider McLovin different from any other boyfriend she had ever had. Dr. Love Having worked for Dr. Love all this years made Nirrey despise him for many different reasons, especially his lack of empathy about her. She hates his program and want to be as away from it as she can. Her Parents It is implied that Nirrey had a really bad relationship with her parents, and maybe was even unwanted, as they traded her freedom for having a "happy life". The Company Nirrey has been sympathetic around most of members of the Company. The closest to a friend she has, besides McLovin, is probably Abraham, who talks to her from time to time. Leopard has shown to fight by her side when needed while Smile seems to be very found of the girl. She has never had any interaction with Sir Mustachiel. Beatrice Selyne Betty and Nirrey are good friends, although had only few opportunities to chat. When McLovin was doing side quests, Nirrey was stationed at the Tasty Bread in and Betty would eventually pass near her table to talk about "girly stuff" or their romantic pairs. It is somewhat ironic that unlike Nirrey, Betty is quite proximate to Dr. Love, being the closest he has to a friend. Evil Boyfriends When she worked for Dr. Love, Nirrey met and dated seven boys, one at a time, before breaking up with all of them. They are suggested to be quite remorseful, and have yet to be seen in-game. Hugh Honeytongue Hugh and Nirrey first met when he bumped into the Company when near Lake Verkir, and he immediately started flirting with her, even challenging McLovin for a fight. This was later confirmed to be a bribe by Dr. Love, but Hugh ended up having actual feelings for Nirrey, never knowing where to stop. This annoyed to the point she even left him behind when had the chance. Others Nirrey finds Itzultrick funny, and is angry at Britzulmik. She has neutral opinions on Rumple, Nancy and Lunem. She despises Lord Angor for him having hurt McLovin, and is a fan of King Hamm. She wished she could help Brad. Nirrey finds Lady Selyne cute and respects Tedore McLovin a lot. Trivia * Nirrey is right-handed. * She had fought Dr. Love"So, have you fought him too?" - Nirrey and lost He won. - Nirrey. * It has been confirmed that she has seven evil ex-boyfriends, an allusion to Ramona Flowers from Scott Pilgrim. ** It is likely that they will in future be featured in a saga and McLovin will have to fight them. ** One of them is a magician, being possible that he is the "Stupendous Magician" from the Hammtown Library book "Magic Tricks". * Nirrey was one of the characters first developed for Tales of Somewhere. * Nirrey is allergic to chocolate.Sweet Tale References